Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission
Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission (usually referenced by its acronym PCOC or P-COC, pronounced "peacock") is an overseeing committee created to supervise and warn the Ghostbusters if they are causing too much damage in their ghost capturing activities and can shut down the Ghostbusters' business if not taken seriously. History In 1991, the Ghostbusters were officially bonded contractors and expanded their business. During the Thanksgiving 1991 holiday, after the Ghostbusters' busts at the Sedgewick Hotel and Times Square, city council's concern for damages caused reached its limit. They ordered Mayor Jock Mulligan to place the Ghostbusters under close supervision for a period of no less than six months. GBTVGReferencePCOC.jpg The Mayor accomplished this by appointing Walter Peck, the new head of PCOC. GBTVGReferencePCOC02.jpg PCOC was now assigned to keep them under control and keep the Office of the Mayor in the loop. GBTVGReferencePCOC03.jpg Peck was forced to deal with the Ghostbusters directly rather than shut them down and forfeit his new position. PCOC sealed off the Sedgewick Hotel from the general public after the Ghostbusters' search for Slimer was completed. However, the posted notice made an effort to include the Ghostbusters among those excluded from entering the hotel. Egon Spengler dealt with the development by tearing PCOC's notice into shreds and the team entered the hotel once more. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics PCOC was reinstated after the "Infestation" event in order to keep the Ghostbusters in check for the good of the public and best interests of the city. A temporary office was set up in the Department of Public Safety at New York City Hall. PCOC's budget was slated to come up for review in the next quarter after summer. On March 1, 1994, a technical report was submitted and authored by Peck, D. Aykroyd, H. Ramis, and I. Reitman titled "Identification of Biometric Security Measures in relation to the Containment Unit (Storage Facility)." Part of the report outlined PCOC was unable to access the Containment Unit due to newly installed biometric security measures that only the senior staff had access to. It was concluded any attempt to override these measures could compromise the Containment Unit and lead to a catastrophic outcome. In the fall, Peter visited Peck's office without an appointment to discuss the Ghost Smashers but left without an resolution. The Ghostbusters and Ghost Smashers were soon summoned to Peck's office to come up with a solution for the Megaspook. The following year, PCOC forced members of Janine Melnitz's new team of Ghostbusters to sign a contract or face criminal charges. An addendum in the contract allowed the city to license and merchandise imagery connected to any new Ghostbuster approved by PCOC. There were several conditions as well that gave PCOC more scrutiny over the team. Janine's team were required to attend personal appearances and press events at PCOC's discretion and PCOC installed a liaison to coordinate and prioritize case loads. After the Ghostbusters returned, Peck called the liaison, Jack Hardemeyer, to his office and fired him. After the Tiamat incident, Jenny Moran was hired by Peck to more closely liaise between PCOC and the Ghostbusters. Scandinavian entrepreneur Erland Vinter revealed he wanted to buy the Ghostbusters as part of a desire to clear prime real estate of paranormal activity then develop it. Walter Peck and Winston Zeddemore immediately recognized the idea as a fraudulent practice. Nonetheless, Peck insisted the sale was not in the best interest of New York City due to the specificity of the Ghostbusters' municipal contract. Walter Peck instead negotiated a loan of the Ghostbusters' services to Vinter. Under the contract, Vinter would have exclusive access to the Ghostbusters for up to two weeks in any given month for the standard rates plus a 15% commission payable to PCOC for any profits connected to ghost removal services provided. Walter Peck (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #2" (2016) (Comic p.2). Walter Peck says: "I don't believe it would be in the city's best interests. We have too high a volume of ghost activity, and the Ghostbusters' municipal contract is quite specific - New York is to be seen to first." Walter Peck (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #2" (2016) (Comic p.3). Walter Peck says: "PCOC has negotiated a loan of the Ghostbusters' services in the past. I see no reason why we couldn't do so again. You'd have exclusive access for a prearranged term not to exceed two weeks in any given month--for the standard rates. Plus a 15% commission payable to PCOC for any profits connected to ghost removal services provided." Peck's compromise expanded PCOC's funding base, kept New York safe, and aced the Ghostbusters out of a buyout. Janine and Jenny met with Peck in his office to discuss a request for reimbursement of nearly $400,000. Janine explained it was time-sensitive decision in relation to demands issued by Erland Vinter. Jenny reasoned the municipal agreements with the Ghostbusters established an emergency budget for use in prevention of foreseeable catastrophic paranormal events and okayed the charter jets to Chile and Japan. Janine and Jenny left, wishing him luck with the three sub-committees he would have to smooth things over with in regards to the budget. When the New York Police Department's officers are needed for security detail on investigations conducted by the Ghostbusters, they are paid triple time out of PCOC's budget. Officer Mike (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #11" (2016) (Comic p.1). Officer Mike says: "We love working this Ghostbusters security stuff. Pays triple-time, you know?" A week after the latest Coney Island incident, Peck was visited by a representative from the EPA. He revealed the EPA was fining the Ghostbusters for willingly introducing a toxic element, a reservoir of mostly neutralized Psychomagnotheric Slime, to a residential area and also PCOC for not being able to keep them in check. The representative added if it were up to him, he would have their citizenship revoked and have them all deported to Guam. Peck mumbled angrily Guam was an American territory. On the day two Statues of Liberty appeared, PCOC announced a new budget report. Kylie initiated Code Dan, an evacuation protocol worked out by the city and PCOC, and cleared the Grand Central Station when Connla was sighted. Peck had Janine over to his office for an 11:15 meeting. She didn't understand what was going on that couldn't be said over the phone. Peck steered the discussion to the death of Jenny and how she was now considered an unreliable resource. He and PCOC needed certainty, especially in the face of the Ghostbusters' ongoing exploration of the multiverse. Janine tried to downplay recent events but Peck recalled the dimensional bleed incident and Gozer. He surprised her with an offer to succeed Jenny as the new liaison. Peck requested an update from Janine but Kevin Tanaka came to the PCOC offices in her place. At around 5:10 pm, Peck asked how many Ghostbusters there were. Kevin estimated less than 50. Peck poured himself a drink and asked how many Peters there were. Kevin recalled two then Peck asked where they all were. Kevin replied they were at the Warehouse, where the Interspatial Teleportation Unit was moved. Peck still had questions about their interdimensional retrieval mission and the George Washington Bridge incident. He stopped himself and told Kevin to just take him through everything. Kevin started with Ron and Holtzmann's Remote Access Teleportation Unit glitching the Containment Unit and dispersing several ghosts into other dimensions. He stated how the main mission was to return all the ghosts into the unit then they could recalibrate and repair it. Kevin then went over the meeting at the Warehouse and what he learned of the George Washington Bridge incident from listening to Holtzmann's channel. Kevin ended with Holtzmann using a lighthouse fog horn and light to force the Doom Ghost to reveal itself. Peck couldn't believe he was serious. Kevin assured him he was definitely serious. Peck asked what happened to Janine. Kevin revealed Egon persuaded her to come along on the mission. Known Employees Primary Canon *Walter Peck Secondary Canon *Walter Peck *Denise **Secretary, Walter Peck *Jenny Moran **Municipal Liaison to the Ghostbusters Former Employees Secondary Canon *Jack Hardemeyer **Liaison to the New Ghostbusters Trivia *In the October 8, 2007 draft, PCOC was previously known as the Department of Paranormal Activities. Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 51). Ray Stantz says: "Closed until further notice by the Department of Paranormal Activities, Walter Peck, Administrator of Affairs."" *During the scene between the Panic in Times Square Level and Checking Out the Library Level (realistic version), Mayor Mulligan refers to PCOC as Peck's "fiefdom." GBTVGReferencePCOC04.jpg *The address to Walter Peck's office at PCOC is seen in Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #9 **260 Broadway **Manhattan, New York City 1007 *On page 13 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, it is revealed the Ghostbusters administers a PCOC fee in their bills. *On the Dramatis Personae page of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15, the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission is mentioned in Walter Peck's biography. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #9, there are two nods to The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer": **In panel 5, right of Jenny's word balloon , the B.U.F.O. Receptacle makes a non-canon cameo. **In panel 5, left of Jenny is the device Calahan was carrying near the start of "Big Trouble with Little Slimer" before Slimer slimed him. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 39, in panel 2, on the bottom left part of the cork board between Egon's legs is the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission flier the Ghostbusters find on the doors of the Sedgewick Hotel when they return to it towards the end of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters 101 #1: **In panel 4, the portrait on the right is of Anne Gorsuch Burford, the head of the EPA in the Reagan era. **In panel 5, above Peck is Richard Nixon's presidential portrait. **In panel 5, still mounted on the wall are Peck's framed accolades of two Pacific Monthly articles and the B.U.F.O. award referencing the TV edit nickname Wally Wick. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 4, the news ticker now mentions the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. *PCOC is mentioned in Jenny Moran's bio on the 20th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on April 26, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 4/26/18 *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, the frame left of Peck is a photo of Peck meeting President Reagan in the Oval Office. *On page 18 of Crossing Over #3, in panel 3, once again, the portrait of the woman in yellow is Anne Gorsuch Burford, the head of the EPA in the Reagan Era. *PCOC is mentioned in Walter Pecks' bio on the 35th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on June 19, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 6/19/18 Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Volume 1 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 **Volume 2 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #7 ***Volume 9 ****Mentioned on page 97 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #1 ****Mentioned by Lucy on page 15 Lucy (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.15). Lucy says: "I was told this was a ghost-free venue! We paid PCOC extra for that!" **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ****Mentioned in Jenny's biography in Dramatis Personae Dramatis Personae (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic Dramatis Personae). Line reads: "Currently working for the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission (PCOC) as a municipal liaison to the Ghostbusters." ****Mentioned by Walter Peck on Page 19 Walter Peck (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic p.19). Walter Peck says: "The Ghostbusters' operating agreement requires them to make the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission aware of any consultation or casework that may impact the city." ***Ghostbusters International #2 ****Mentioned on page 3 by Walter Peck Walter Peck (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #2" (2016) (Comic p.3). Walter Peck says: "PCOC has negotiated a loan of the Ghostbusters' services in the past." ****Mentioned on page 5 by Ray Stantz Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #2" (2016) (Comic p.5). Ray Stantz says: "You're the PCOC liaison, and we're liaising right now!" ***Ghostbusters International #3 ****Mentioned in What Came Before! Page What Came Before! (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic What came before! page). Line reads: "Instead, PARANORMAL CONTRACTS OVERSIGHT COMMISSION (PCOC) Chief Walter Peck negotiated a "Ghostbusters time share" deal between New York and Vinter that fattened the PCOC coffers and saw the Ghostbusters sent on a mission to Venice, Italy." ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****Mentioned on What Came Before! page Narrator (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic What Came Before! page). Narrator says: "Peter, Winston, Ray, and Kylie went to Ireland on an uncharacteristically personal mission for PCOC chief Walter Peck." ****Mentioned by Peter on page 20 Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.20). Peter Venkman says: "Jen-Jen -- you better let PCOC know that we got something big in the works here and are almost definitely going to be billing the city for our world-saving rate in the near future." ***Ghostbusters International #9 ***Ghostbusters International #11 ****Alluded to on page 1 by Jenny Jenny Moran (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #11" (2016) (Comic p.1). Jenny Moran says: "Trust me, I know -- it comes out of our budget." **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #1 ***Ghostbusters 101 #2 ****Mentioned by Kevin Tanaka on page 14 Kevin Tanaka (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.14). Kevin Tanaka says: "I do have some PCOC paperwork to attend to." ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 ****Mentioned by the Mayor on page 1. Mayor (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.1). Mayor says: "At this time, I'd like to introduce Walter Peck, head of the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission -- the city's intermediary with the Ghostbusters." **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ***Mentioned by Kylie on page 13. Kylie Griffin (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic p.13). Kylie Griffin says: "PCOC and the city worked out an evacuation protocol to make our job a little easier... we call it Code Dan?" **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #1 ***Issue #3 **35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters ***Mentioned by Janine on page 14.Janine Melnitz (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.14). Janine Melnitz says: "There are PCOC reports to file." **Ghostbusters: Deviations ***On page 37, PCOC is mentioned in the recap at the end of the issue. Meanwhile in our Main Series (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Deviations" (2016) (Comic p.37). Line reads: "Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Chief Walter Peck, however, doesn't feel a sale is in the best interest of NYC, and invoking the Ghostbusters' municipal contracts, makes sure Erland knows the company isn't for sale." *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Primary Canon Secondary Canon PCOCNoticeinGBTVGSVsc01.png|PCOC public Notice in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) PCOCIDW9.jpg|Address on Cover B of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9 PCOCPecksOffice02.jpg|Exterior of Peck's office seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #14 ParanormalContractsOversightCommissionIDWPecksOffice03.jpg|Exterior of Peck's office seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 ParanormalContractsOversightCommissionIDWPecksOffice06.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 NewYorkCityHallIDWPecksOffice.jpg|Peck's office seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #4 PCOCPecksOffice05.jpg|Peck's office seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 PCOCPecksOffice04.jpg|Peck's office seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 ParanormalContractsOversightCommissionTheBoardGame01.jpg|PCOC Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game ParanormalContractsOversightCommissionTheBoardGame02.jpg|PCOC Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game PCOCGB2016IDWAnnual2017.jpg|Old flier seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 PCOCIDW101Issue3.jpg|Mention seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Category:Term Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:IDW Locations Category:Ghostbusters: The Board Game